


Finding Home

by Tvtragic89



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvtragic89/pseuds/Tvtragic89
Summary: A retake on the events leading up to and including the family reunion. Basically trying to get rid of the horror, pain and misunderstandings that took place in 4x09. Will be a different family reunion than the show, but hopefully just as amazing!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Outlander fic so please be nice! Please leave comments to let me know what you think!

They had fought. Badly. She didn’t know why she had asked him to leave. Well she did, but as soon as he had walked out the door she had regretted it. She should have followed him. She should have apologised. He should have as well, she thought, but right at this moment she realised she should have been the bigger person. He had travelled through time for her. He had literally gone to the ends of the earth to find her and make sure she was alive. Breathing. Willing to have him. ‘Great one, Brianna’ she thought to herself. 

She slowly started putting herself back together. Picking up her clothes, putting them on, trying not to think of him. Roger wasn’t the easiest man to understand sometimes. He had some backwards views on things. But she knew he loved her. He really loved her. And beyond his faults, she loved him. In the back of her mind she knew he would come back to her. If he had travelled this far, agreed to marry her, taken her the way he had, then surely he would return. 

Having fully dressed, and with no sign of Roger’s return, Brianna thought it best to return to the tavern. It was late, and Lizzie would be getting worried. Plus a good nights sleep would do her some good. She slowly meandered back, trying to think of anything but Roger’s departure. Her parents. That was a good train of thought to follow. How in the hell was she supposed to find them? This time was proving to be challenging. She knew it would be, but she was starting to wonder if she would ever find them. She thought of being in her mother’s arms again. Telling her all she had missed while she was away. Telling her about Rog….no! She was not thinking about him. 

Well, what about her father? Her biological father. She has thought so much about him while travelling. What would he look like? Her mother had told her she resembled him, but she was having a hard time picturing him. Would he be happy she had arrived? Maybe he wouldn’t want her to come. Maybe he would think she was trying to take her mother back, back to a time that was proving to be a lot easier than this one. Would he believe she was his daughter? But under all these thoughts there was a strong ache in her chest. A secret she was often too scared to think; would he love her?

Having lost Frank, her mother and Ro…he who must not be named, she longed to be loved; to have a family again. ‘God I hope he likes me’ she thought as she pushed the door to the tavern open. It was loud, very loud. The noise pulled her out of her musings, bringing her back to the present. There was a large group of men playing cards as the table. As she went to go past one of the men grabbed her by the arm.

“Now lass, maybe ye could bring a man some luck?” The man spoke in a confident, cocky way that made her skin crawl. The way he looked at her made her want to run as fast as she could. However she kept her cool.

“I don’t bring much luck. Maybe try someone else. Good night.” And with that she pulled her arm from the man grip and made for the stairs. Thankfully the man seemed too caught up in his game to follow, much to her relief.

She reached the top of the stairs, both mentally and physically exhausted from the days events. 

“Mistress, there you are. Are you all right? Were you with that man the whole time? Did he hurt you?” Lizzie’s bombardment of questions hit her as soon as she opened the door.

“Whoa, calm down Lizzie. I’m fine. I’m sorry I’m so late.” She sat on the corner of the bed, beginning to undress. “What man?”

“The one who roughly pulled you out the door this morning. The one who dragged you down the street. Oh mistress, I am sorry I did not come and get you. I’m sorry I did not stop him from taking you away.” Lizzie was working herself into quite the panic.

“Lizzie, calm down.” Brianna put her hand on her foot, squeezing it through the thin blankets to reassure her she was ok. “I’m fine. Really! That man was a friend.” Really Brianna, this was how you were going to describe the man you had just married and slept with? “We got talking and lost track of time. You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who should apologize. I should have told you what was going on.”

Lizzie looked at her for a while, unsure whether to believe what she was saying. But something in her face must have convinced her, because she dropped the subject and went back to sleep. After undressing and climbing into bed, it wasn’t long before Brianna was doing the same. And sleep she would need, for little did she know the emotional rollercoaster that was still to some.


	2. Chapter 2

Brianna woke the next day surprisingly refreshed. Her heart still hurt from the previous days turmoil, but in the light of a new day, she felt that maybe things weren’t as bad as they had first appeared. She got dressed in an effort to hopefully find Roger before heading off to find her parents. Her sleep seemed to have allowed her to have a brainwave. How far could Roger have really gone in the dark? Ships don’t leave at night, and he surely hadn’t acquired a horse. So in all reality, he was still here in Wilmington. She could still find him. Where she was going to start was the big question. One she would answer after a bit of food.

Making her way downstairs, Brianna realised that all her thoughts had been for naught. For as soon as she stepped off the last step and looked up, there he was looking around frantically. Her heart started beating a million miles an hour. He had returned to her. And by the look on his face, he felt the same way she did. Sorry, upset, relieved; all rolled into one. 

“Brianna,” he breathed, taking three steps forward and wrapping his arms around her.

She breathed him in, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding on for dear life. She could feel her eyes begin to water as she tucked her face into the side of his neck. “I’m so sorry for what I said,” she choked. She was surprised when he actually understood what she had said.

“As am I,” he said taking a step back to have a look at her. “I should never have walked out like I did. You didn’t deserve that. Sometimes I think I don’t deserve you.” He wiped a stray tear from her cheek when he spoke, making her heart break at his tenderness.

She shook her head. “No, I need to apologise for what I said. I never wanted you to leave. Ever! I just get…” But he cut her off with a kiss. Not an all encompassing, passionate kiss, but one that let her know she didn’t need to say anything more. That what was done was done, and that they could move forward.

She smiled at him as he pulled away. “So you will come with me to find my parents? I know my mother will be excited to see you.” She gave him her warmest smile to show she truly wanted him to join her.

“He won’t be going anywhere with ye lass.”

Brianna looked over Rogers shoulder to see the man from the night before staring at them. He looked just as menacing as he had the previous night; no amount of sunlight or sleep would change the evil he oozed.

“Ah, so you do bring some luck to the fellas, lass. Shame ye couldn’t spread it around last night.” He was looking at her, but Brianna could tell that he was trying to get a rise out of Roger. Roger had spun to look at the man talking, and she could feel him tense the more he spoke. Brianna gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. He turned to look at her, clearly wondering what the hell was going on. 

“How do…” Roger started, but she shook her head at him, telling him now was not the time.

Roger seemed to understand, turning back to face his captain. 

“We leave port this mornin’. I’m glad to see ye have arrived to join us. Nothin’ I hate more than having to chase up my crew. It’s never seems to end well. Ye understand?”

“I appreciate all ye have done for me, but I have found my lass, so won’t be needing to go any farther,” Roger spoke, staring at the man and feigning confidence. 

“But that was not the agreement.” The man took a step towards the couple, eyes switching between Roger and Brianna. “While I appreciate ye have found ye…..lass,” he paused to eye Brianna up and down, slowing licking his lips as he did so. Roger stood in front of her to try and shield her from his captain’s evil, prying eyes. “Ye made an agreement to see to our journeys end.”

He took another step closer to the couple. “Now, ye will being seeing this through, or else I will have do something that wont end well, for either of ye. And we wouldn’t like to see anything happen to this lovely face now, would we?” He took another step forward and reached out to touch Brianna’s face.

Roger caught his hand, stilling the movement forward. “I’ll come with ye,” he relented, but not releasing the captain’s hand. “I’ll see out the trip. But ye will not be layin a finger on my wife. Do ye hear me?”

“Meet me down at the ship and I see no reason to harm the lass. I’m a man of my word.” And with that he pulled his hand out of Roger’s grasp, turned, and walked out of the tavern. 

With a sigh of relief, Roger turned to face his wife. 

“I don’t know how you know him, but he didn’t touch ye, did he?” Roger inquired, gently running a finger down Brianna’s cheek. 

Brianna shook her head. “No, he didn’t. I met him last night, but didn’t stay to chat. He gave me the creeps.” She looked over Roger’s shoulder towards the door the man had just left. “Still does.” She looked back at Roger. “How do you know him? I don’t want you going with him.”

“He runs the ship I came on. I do not want to go with him, but ye heard what he said. He will come after ye. I’ve seen what he is capable of. He is a man of his word. We have one more stop on our journey. I’ll make port and then make my way back to ye.” He leant in a kissed her soundly on the lips. “I’ll find my way back to ye.” He kissed her again sweetly on the lips, then on the forehead. 

“I love you,” Brianna whispered, eyes closed enjoying the sensation of Roger’s lips on her.

“I love ye too,” he choked, breathing her in one last time. 

After a minute or so they broke apart, Roger turning to leave. As he reached for the door Brianna called out to him, “Fraser’s Ridge. Meet me at Fraser’s Ridge.” She smiled at him, although it didn’t reach her eyes completely.

He smiled, nodding his head, then turned and left. Brianna felt her heart fall slightly in her chest. But unlike yesterday, she knew she would see Roger again. He hadn’t willingly left her. He would be back. They would be ok.

“Excuse me lass?” A voice of an old man approached from her right. Brianna turned to see and old, greying man moving towards her. “Did ye say you were heading to Fraser’s Ridge?”

Unlike some of the other strangers Brianna had met, this one looked kind, someone who could actually be trusted. 

“Yes. Well I am trying to make my way. Do you know how to get there?”

“Aye. My son and I are on our way there. We deliver barley to the owner of the ridge. Tis’ not but a half days ride. Will ye be needing one?” The man smiled kindly.

“That would be wonderful. Are you sure you don’t mind. I have a companion with me. She will be no trouble. If you have room for us.” Brianna felt her heart beat a million miles an hour. 

“Tis no trouble at all. Our wagon it out front. We are just headin’ off.”

This was it. This was the final leg of her journey. She was going to see her mother again. She was going to meet her father. She was going to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed. Chapter 3 is almost complete so hopefully be up tomorrow. Please comment :)


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just breaking through the windows when Claire rolled over to face her husband. She felt absolutely exhausted. After the play the previous night, and all the dramatic events that had entailed (unfortunately the dramatics had not been reserved for the stage), both Claire and Jamie had decided it was best to escape Wilmington and head straight back to Fraser’s Ridge. In the daytime this would usually be a nice trip up the river and a short horse ride, but in the dark this required a longer journey on land alone. As such, the couple had not arrived home until early morning. They had both collapsed into bed as soon as they arrived. Given how Claire was feeling right now, it was fair to say their arrival home had been no more than 3 hours earlier.

She reached out for her husband, finding his chest as he lay on his back. She pulled herself closer to him, cuddling into his side and lazily drawing patterns on his chest with her finger. 

Claire felt Jamie stir a few minutes later. He rolled to face her, putting his hand on her hip and drawing her even nearer. 

“I’m dead,” Claire announced, closing her eyes to the pain caused by the ever-increasing brightness of the room. 

“Hmmm, given the heat comin from ye Sassenach,” he leant down and kissed her softly behind the ear causing her to gasp, “and the wee sounds ye makin, I’m guessin your weel alive!” He continued his devotion to his wife, kissing down the column of her neck.

“Figure of speech,” Claire sighed and she threaded her fingers through Jamie’s hair, a silent request for him to continue his efforts. 

Jamie continued his ministrations, slowly working his way down Claire’s chest, rolling her onto her back as he went. As he began to untie the top of Claire’s bedclothes, and in between kisses, he continued to talk. “Last night, when ye took charge of those men, telling them what ye needed, what to do, healing that man of sickness, it made me vera proud to be ye husband.”

He was now down to Claire’s stomach, pulling her clothes down as he went. Her eyes were closed tightly, this time from pleasure, not pain. “And I mean that in more ways than one,” he finished, rubbing himself against her leg to make it clear what his was implying.

“You get aroused by me healing people, or from me bossing men around?” She inquired as he continued his path.

“Both really. But the bossing in particular,” he smiled as he reached is destination. 

“I’ll keep that in mind” She sighed. He was just about to prove to his wife how proud he truly was when there was a knock on the door.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Claire complained, turning her head to the door, trying to glare their visitor way.

Another knock. Clearly the glaring wasn’t working. Resigned to the fact that clearly she was not going to get the release she needed, she swung her leg over her husband, pulling her clothes back into place as she walked to the door. She smiled when she heard Jamie release a groan from the bed. She could have sworn she heard him say ‘go away’ as he rolled out of bed as well.

Pulling the door open Claire was confronted with one her favourite people. 

“Murtagh!” She pulled the older man in for a bear-crushing hug. Although interrupted, Claire always welcomed him as a cherished member of the family. “You’re back sooner than we thought.”

Eyeing Jamie over Claire’s shoulder he lifted an eyebrow as he spoke. “I hope I’m no interrupting,” smirking at Jamie before giving Claire a wide grin.

“Ye always did have great timing,’’ Jamie smiled, walking over to give his Godfather a warm welcome. “But ye always welcome.”

He stepped back to look at his Godfather while Claire went to put on some clothes. While they spoke, she also brought over a pair of breeks for Jamie.

“So I see the message got to ye last night?” Jamie said putting the pants on.

“Aye. Quite the messenger as well! The lads grown a wee bit since last I saw him. Still as cunning as ever though!” Murtagh spoke of Fergus with a grin and a sparkle in his eye. Deep down, Claire and Jamie both knew he had always had a soft spot for the Frenchman.

“He’s married now with a child. He has come a long way. I think we can commend Jamie on the way he turned out. Quite the respectable, loving man.” Claire came up behind Jamie and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rubbing the fine hairs on the back of his neck she smiled at him lovingly before turning to Murtagh. 

“I’m going to go feed the animals while you two chat. I hope you will stay a bit longer this time?” She had walked to Murtagh’s side, squeezing his upper arm.

“Aye, ye may have me round for a few months yet.”

Claire made her way outside as Jamie and Murtagh made their way to the kitchen table. They needed to discuss how and what was to be done with the Redcoats. 

***

The day passed like most others on the ridge. It was decided that Murtagh would camp out on the land, finding the place that best suited him to build a dwelling. Jamie was pleased that he had convinced his Godfather to stay close by and be apart of his and Claire’s lives again. With Fergus and Marsali set to take up land later in the year, Jamie was beginning to feel that his life was complete. He had always felt at home with Claire, she had always been everything he had ever wanted. Ever needed. But the thought of having family, extended family around again, to be a part of their lives, made his heart leap. 

Although even through this, there was an undercurrent of sadness. A feeling he got when thinking about family. He had always been open with Claire. Always told her the truth. But he held a secret. One he could not bare to speak out loud. In his heart he knew he would never be complete without his daughter. All the family in the world would not be able to complete his heart like seeing and holding his daughter. To have her with them, to see her around the table, cooking, picking flowers, riding horses, giving him a smile when they shared books or jokes. These were all things he would not have. And it broke his heart. He knew it would break Claire’s as well, and was part of the reason he never brought it up.

The other was that he didn’t want to seem foolish. In his mind he could dream that all these things were possible. As soon as he voiced them the thoughts would be made ridiculous, unachievable; simply a fantasy. But in his mind he could pray, imagine and hope without judgment. 

With these thoughts in his mind, he went about his daily routines of running Frasier’s Ridge. Time passed as it normally did, with Jamie taking the opportunity to enjoy the land, is work, and occasionally his wife; stopping to watch her in the garden, the sun radiating down on her to produce what was simply the most picturesque portrait he could imagine. 

Around noon they stopped for lunch, deciding to eat on the front porch in the sun. 

“Mr. Hobbs should be by with a delivery of barley this afternoon,” Claire mentioned as she put another piece of bread in her mouth. 

“I’m going to meet Murtagh down by the mill, see if we can’t produce a wee bit of whiskey.” Jamie stood, finished his last bite. “Call for me if ye need a hand with the barley, or else I’ll be back just before supper.” He lent down and kissed Claire on the lips. “Maybe we could finish what we started this morning, aye?”

Claire gave his butt a playful smack as he went to walk away. He turned and they smiled at each other tenderly. Claire made to pack up their lunch supplies, taking them inside. She spent the next few hours sorting out some new herbs and medicinals she had bought in Wilmington.

She was woken out of her working trance by the sound of a cart arriving to the house about an hour later. Leaving what she was doing on the table, she made for the door, ready to help unload some barley.

What she saw when she opened the door, however, was enough to make her heart stop and her world spin. There getting off the back of the wagon was her daughter. Brianna. The only reason she had lived for 20 years.

“Brianna,” her voice was weak and unsure. She did not believe her eyes.

“Mama!” Brianna came charging towards her, barreling into her and knocking some life into her.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ. Brianna!” Claire’s senses where overwhelmed. She smelt slightly different, she was smaller than she remembered, but she was definitely her daughter. Her sweet, caring, strong-willed daughter. 

Claire took a step back to look at her, not releasing her grip on her as she help Brianna at arms length. “It’s really you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost there guys. Next chapter is where it all goes down! Hopefully it will be up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter went a bit differently than I thought. It started to get really long and had to be broken into two parts (not what I was planning). So enjoy part one, and part two should be up hopefully tomorrow.
> 
> Please keep commenting. I love the feedback!

“Hi Mama,” Brianna smiled, pulling her mother in for another bone-crushing hug. Brianna’s heart filled with joy of being reunited with her mother. It had been too long. But here, in her arms, she felt at home again, at peace.

“What are you doing here? How did you get here? Why?” The questions began rolling out of Claire before she could stop them. Everything about what she was seeing made no sense. She was completely dumbfounded.

“Mistress, where would you like the barley placed?” 

Claire was broken out of her thoughts by Mr. Hobbs standing by the wagon. “Oh, um, over there if you would.” She pointed to the side of the house where there were a couple of other bags. “Do you need a hand?”

“Nae, I brought my son wit me today. He can earn his keep.” Mr. Hobbs winked as he got to work. As they began to unload the wagon, Lizzie walked over to where Claire and Brianna were standing, still holding on to one another.

“Mama, this is Lizzie. She has accompanied me from Scotland. She has been a good friend to me over the past few weeks.” Brianna spoke looking at Lizzie, but side-hugging her mother. “Lizzie, this is my mama, Claire Rand….Fraser. Claire Fraser.”

Claire stepped forward to welcome the newcomer, releasing her hold on her daughter. She ignored the slip in her daughter introduction. 

“It’s lovely to meet you Lizzie. Welcome to Fraser’s Ridge.”

“Aye, it’s nice to make ye acquaintance as weel,” Lizzie spoke, slightly dipping in respect of the older woman.

By this time Mr. Hobbs and his son had finished unloading the barley, getting ready to leave.

“Jamie is down by the river at the mill. If you go to him he will have some whiskey for you to take back,” Claire called.

“Aye, thank ye Mistress.”

“Do you mind Mistress is I join them. I would love to see some more of the land here,” Lizzie had spoken to Brianna, knowing that she would like some time with her mother alone.

But Brianna didn’t answer, so after a beat or two it was Claire that spoke. “I’m sure that would be fine, Lizzie. When you get to the mill could you please tell Mr. Fraser to come up to the house? But maybe don’t tell him who’s here. We might keep that a surprise.” Claire smiled as Lizzie nodded her head, turned, and joined the two gentlemen as they made their way down to the mill.

Brianna had missed this entire interaction between Lizzie and her mother. Instead she had frozen up, her mind racing as the name ‘Jamie’ was mentioned. Her father was here. She had totally forgotten about that. Well, not completely. But seeing her mother, embracing her again had put any other thought out of her mind. But now, all she could think of was him. He was here. So close. 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Brianna had covered her mouth, trying to breath deeply.

“Oh darling!” Claire was back by her side, rubbing her back in soothing strokes. “Here, come inside and sit down.”

Claire helped Brianna through the door of the house, sitting her at the table with a large glass of water. Brianna took a large gulp before putting the cup back on the table and looking at her mother.

“What have I done? I shouldn’t have come. I can’t see him. I can’t!” All her negative thoughts she had possessed over the past few weeks came flooding back. All the things Jamie might think of her, her disloyalty to Frank, the idea that she just wouldn’t be enough for the father she didn’t know.

“Shhh, sweetheart. Calm down.” More soothing strokes on her back. “Start from the start please.” Claire reached for Brianna’s hand, lighting squeezing it in reassurance.

Brianna took a deep breath. She could do this. “I wanted to know if you reached…” Say Jamie. Just say it……She couldn’t. It made her heart stop. “I wanted to know if you found each other, if you were safe. It played on my mind a lot after you left. So Roger, you remember Roger right?” Claire nodded her head, both in confirmation that she remembered Roger and for her to continue. “Well, he found out some information. That you had been reunited with…” Brianna used her hand to gesture who she was talking about. Wow she really had lost her nerve now that the time had come. “I was happy for you. Really! But then I found out some news. Some information that I had to bring to you. I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t tell you. So I had to come, I came back. I knew you lived here, on Fraser’s Ridge, so I made my way here.”

Claire smiled at her daughter. There were not many times in her life that she had seen Brianna flustered. She just didn’t get that way. But here she was, speaking quickly, babbling, and most importantly avoiding one major topic.

“I see. Well, I’m sure you have had quite the journey here. I can’t wait to hear all about it. And this news you bring, it must be important to come all this way, and 200 years to tell me. But maybe we should wait for Jamie before we go any further.” It had happened, just as Claire had thought. The mention of Jamie’s name had caused Brianna to go rigid once more. “Oh sweetheart, what is it?”

Brianna’s eyes had gone glassy with tears. She looked at her mother in such a way that it broke Claire’s heart. But Claire knew. She could see right through her daughter’s façade to what was really lying underneath.

“He is going to love you. He already does. Trust me. He is going to be so overjoyed that you are here, it may just kill him.” She smiled at Brianna, trying to make light of what she knew was going to be an emotional and exhausting reunion.

“But what if he doesn’t? What if he hates me? What if he thinks I’ve come to take you away from him? I don’t think I can do this Mama. He doesn’t know me. I don’t know him. Oh my God, what have I done?”

Claire was just about to reassure her daughter of Jamie’s love for her when the door to the cabin swung open and the man himself appeared.

“What’s this about another lass…” Claire watched as he looked up, seeing Brianna, and the look on his face made Claire’s insides crumble.

***

Jamie had been down by the mill for an hour before Murtagh came by to give him a hand.

“Find a spot that suits ye?” Jamie enquired, carrying a small barrel over to the step.

“Aye, there is a nice spot nae far from here. Along the river I think. I’ve set up camp, testin the waters at it were.” Murtagh smiled at his godson, going to pick up another barrel to help.

The two men worked together for around another hour before Mr. Hobbs and two strangers arrived at the mill.

“Good day to ye Mr. Fraser.”

“Good day, Mr. Hobbs. Come for some whiskey?” Jamie looked up, eyeing the strangers.

“Aye, my son here will help load it on to the wagon. This lass here has come to see the land. The other one is at the house.” Mr. Hobbs finished, walking over to collect some whiskey.

“The other lass?” Jamie looked at him, then the unknown woman with raised eyebrows.

“Aye,” the woman spoke. “Mistress Fraser requested that you go see her as soon a possible. The lass is there waiting for ye.” With that the young woman made for the river, bending down to wash her hands.

Jamie looked over at Murtagh, who in true Murtagh fashion just raised his shoulders and nodded for him to go. He could look after the mill for a bit.

So Jamie made his way back to the cabin. It wasn’t far from the mill, and on days like today it was always a nice walk. He made his way up the steps and through the front door.

“What’s this about another lass…” He looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. The face in front of him was from a dream. One he had had many times. But this must be a dream, for it wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be. He just stood there in stunned silence. He hadn’t moved since opening the door, simply standing there with one hand on the door, the other one now slowly coming to cover his heart. “'Tis but a dream, aye?” 

Jamie looked slightly to the left to look at Claire. There she sat with one hand on top of his daughters. His daughter, here! He still couldn’t find the right words. Claire looked at him with tears in her eyes. She nodded her head, silently assuring him that he wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating. He looked back to the girl sitting next to his wife. He slowly stepped forward, letting the door close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, next chapter is the one!! I thought it would be this chapter too. Sorry about! Hopefully updating again tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. I had family commitments away from the house (no computer). This chapter also didn't seem to have a natural end for a bit, so I kept writing until I got one. But here is Part 2 of the meeting. I hope you like it. I never really know where the chapters are going when I write, but I wanted this to feel natural and right. I hope this achieves that a bit. Enjoy!

“Tis’ but a dream, aye?” 

Jamie looked slightly to the left to look at Claire. There she sat with one hand on top of his daughters. His daughter, here! He still couldn’t find the right words. Claire looked at him with tears in her eyes. She nodded her head, silently assuring him that he wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating. He looked back to the girl sitting next to his wife. He slowly stepped forward, letting the door close behind him. 

Jamie stepped further into the house eyeing his daughter. But it was Claire that spoke.

“You’re not dreaming.” She smiled sweetly at her husband, eyes brimming with tears. “Jamie, this is”

“Brianna,” Jamie breathed, taking another step closer to her. “Aye, I ken who she is. I’ve seen ye in my dreams enough to ken who ye are.” He smiled at Brianna, feeling the tears fall down his cheeks.

“You’ve dreamed about me?” Brianna spoke, not taking her eyes of the giant man in front of her.

Her voice was music to his ears. “Oh, aye. I’ve seen ye many times in my head…and my heart. Ye talk to me, smile, share meals or books.” He wiped his cheek as he spoke, coming and kneeling in front of Brianna. “Now I don’t want ye to take this the wrong way, a leannan, but how do ye come to be here?” He went to reach out to touch Brianna’s knee, to reassure her that her presence was in no way a bad thing. But he didn’t know if he could, if he should. She still didn’t seem real to him.

“Well, she was just going to tell this story. But we thought it was best to wait for you. Maybe take a seat and Bree can fill us in on her adventures.” Claire waited until Jamie went to a chair before encouraging Brianna to begin. But as she watched, instead of going and sitting around the table, he dragged a chair to sit back where he was kneeling before. She could see that he didn’t want to get too close to crowd her, but he wanted to be as close to his daughter as he could.

Brianna felt as though she couldn’t speak. The look in Jamie’s eyes was one she had never seen. Well, she had, but only by her mother and father. It was one of unconditional love. She decided it was best to look at her mother when she told this story, if she wanted it to be told in some coherent way.

“Well, as I was saying,” she took a deep breath. “I wanted to know if you found each other. If you made it back here safely. When I found out you had I was really happy. I wanted to know more about your lives together. So I started researching and found out about Fraser’s Ridge. But then I stumbled across some information.” She took a deep breath and looked at Jamie for the first time. He was still staring at her, a smile on his face encouraging her to continue. “I found a notice of your death. Both of your deaths.” She looked between Jamie and her mother, watching at they looked at each other with concern and intrigue. 

“When does this event take place lass?” Jamie spoke in a calm voice.

“I don’t know. All I know is that it happens some time in the next ten years when there is a fire here, on Fraser Ridge.” Brianna pulled out a copy of the obituary that she had photocopied. She handed it to her mother to inspect, who then passed it to Jamie.

“I hope you aren’t angry for me coming here. I just couldn’t stand the thought of what was going to happen. I’m not sure how this whole time travel, changing history thing works, but if there was something I could do to save you,” she squeezed her mothers hand, then looked at Jamie, “that could save both of you, then I had to try.”

Jamie went and put the paper inside a book on a table. He then came over and sat down in front of Brianna again. “The printer has made a terrible mistake smudging the date on that page. But from what I have seen, we have nothing to worry about for at least a few months.” He looked at Claire, silently asking her if she agreed.

She smiled at her husband and then responded. “Jamie is right Brianna, we have some idea about dates. We can work out a plan of action later. Maybe right now we can concentrate on the fact that you have come here.”

“Aye. Have ye seen much of the land yet lass?”

Brianna looked from one to the other. Neither of them seemed too alarmed by what they had read. Were they crazy? But then they were right. It wasn’t January. It wouldn’t be for a few months yet. Maybe there was time to enjoy getting to know each other before dealing with this. She smiled at Jamie and spoke.

“No, not yet, just trees as we road in. Is there much more to see?”

Jamie raised his eyebrows at that. “Much more to see! Lass, we have land upon land here. Would ye mind if I showed ye round?”

Smiling, Brianna shook her head, standing and following Jamie out of the house. Claire followed behind them. 

“Have ye ridden many horses in ye life, a leannan?”

Brianna raised an eyebrow. That was the second time he had called her that. What did it mean? But she tucked that question in the back of her mind. Instead she focused on the broadly build man in front of her. He was a lot like her. There were the obvious things like the hair, they eyes, even her smile was like his. But she could see little things as well. 

“Once. But it was a long time ago.” She had ridden a horse on her 7th birthday as part of her party. She had loved it, but given where she lived, and what her parents did, she could never owned a horse of her own. It took up too much time in their busy schedule. 

“Well, if ye would like to learn.” Jamie gestured to the horse in front of her. He hoped she would enjoy riding. It was something he loved to do. Maybe he could teach her.

Brianna nodded her head and started towards the horse. Without thinking Jamie grabbed Brianna to help her up onto the horse. It was their first touch. The first time he had held his daughter. It was quick, and he thought that she mustn’t of thought anything of it, but he did. It was proof she was her. He knew he wasn’t dreaming now.

From the house Claire spoke, breaking the spell. “I might get a few snacks for the journey. Maybe we could have a picnic at the clearing. Why don’t you two ride ahead and I’ll meet you there?”

Jamie smiled at his wife, thankful for some time alone to get to know his daughter. Brianna on the other hand looked dumbfounded. But with a smile and a nod of encouragement from her mother, the newly acquainted duo set off.

The horse walked at a slow pace, ensuring Brianna felt safe and secure. But from what Jamie could see, she was a natural. Teaching her to ride will be an enjoyable and easy experience. They rode for a while in silence. Deciding that he must be the one to break the tension, Jamie spoke.

“So tell me about yerself lass.” A broad, inviting question to begin with seemed like a good idea.

“What would you like to know?” Brianna was starting to find some courage to talk to the man. He seemed nice, and he seemed to generally want to know her.

“Everything.” It was that simple. Jamie had missed 20 years of this girl’s life. He wanted to know everything about her. Brianna laughed and it was music to his ears.

“Well that’s very broad. I wouldn’t even know where to start. I don’t know what Mama’s told you.” She smiled at Jamie and felt more at ease.

“She has told me some things. But I would love to hear yer take on things. Why don’t ye start with ye schooling. Claire say’s ye study at university. History, I think she said.”

Wow, things had changed a lot since her mother left. Funny how time passes. “Well I was. But I kind of had a change of heart after,” She looked over at Jamie to was listening intently. What the hell, she thought, may as well be as open as possible. “After Mama told me about you.”

Jamie’s eyebrows rose in curiosity, but he didn’t speak. This was her story and he was more than ready to listen to her speak. He could listen to her forever.

“You see, when I first found out about you and Mama I was angry. Really angry. But then I started to accept it. I mean it was crazy, the idea of time travel, and I thought Mama was insane. Like actually losing her mind. But then when I found out it was true; I started to question what I was doing with my life. I had studied History because of my father.” Brianna paused, realizing what she had just said. Oh God, she thought. What have I done?

But Jamie just kept smiling. “Aye, Frank. Claire mentioned that he was a historian. Don’t be afraid to mention him, a leannan, he was a good man who I am thankful for.”

Brianna stared at him for a minute. Who was this man? He seemed too kind and caring to be real. But he had said that again, a leannan. “What does that mean, a leannan? You have called me that a few times. It’s Gaelic, right?”

“Aye, it is a Scottish word.” He paused and looked out into the distance. “It means my darling. It’s something I have always called ye when I spoke to ye. Either out loud or in my head. I hope ye don’t mind?” He looked back at Brianna with hope that she wouldn’t be angry. Instead he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

“I don’t mind.” She smiled at him. She may have just met the man, but he was quickly becoming one of the sweetest men she had ever met. He was quite the charmer, no wonder her mother had fallen in love with him. She was sure she might as well.

“Now, ye were telling me about ye studies.”

“Right, well I started to wonder if History was right for me because maybe I didn’t care about it as much as I thought. I had always considered it a bond with my father, but I started to question whether I really did. Anyway, a bit of soul searching, and a major fight with Mama, made me realize what I had always enjoyed was drawing and designing. So I started studying Engineering.”

“Engineering? What in God’s name is that?” Jamie laughed as he said it. The future sounded like a very complicated place.

Brianna laughed as well. “It’s just learning how things work. How buildings can stand and what makes them stronger. How one thing can move another, or how machines work. All that sort of thing.”

Jamie raised his eyebrows in surprise. “That sounds very impressive. But what are machines?”

“Oh, right. Well, things like engines in cars and airplanes…”

“The things that fly, like birds. Ye mother explained them to me once.”

Brianna smiled. For a man in the 1700’s, the fact that he could not only comprehend the idea of an airplane, but remember it as well, told her that Jamie was an intelligent man beyond his time. “Yeah, well the part that makes the plane fly and stay in the air is designed by engineers. It’s a lot of drawing and measuring and calculating. But I enjoyed it.”

“Do ye enjoy drawing?” Jamie was finding that his daughter was very much her mother’s brain with Fraser traits thrown in.

“Yeah. I mean I never studied it or anything, but I’m not bad. Do you draw or paint?”

“Na lass, I don’t have that skill.” Brianna’s heart fell at this. She thought this might be something else she had in common with Jamie. But before she could get too down, Jamie spoke again. “But my mother Ellen, ye middle name ye ken, she was a great artist. Painted all the family, had them hanging all over the house. She was very talented. Had a way of capturing what was on the inside, as well as the outside.” Brianna smiled at that; she had a Fraser trait. “Ye ken ye look just like her ye know. My mother. Ye a Fraser through and through. Unfortunately, that probably means ye have a Fraser temper. Though having seen ye mothers temper, yer really didn’t have a chance of not having one.” He tried to wink at her after he said it, but it was more like a strong blink.

Brianna laughed. “Well, I have been known to have a bit of a temper. I’m sure Mama could tell you some stories. I hope she hasn’t already, because I feel I may need to be here to defend my side.” She smiled at Jamie, who laughed at her response. 

Brianna looked forward to where they were riding and she gasped. In front of her was a clearing that gave her a view like she had never seen before.

From the horse next to hers, Jamie spoke. “This is Fraser’s Ridge lass. Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought. I also don't know if this is the last chapter. There is more I could write, but this could also be the end of the story. I dont know yet!


End file.
